Kai Fellows
Kai Fellows is a character in the Ninjago film series, serving as one of its main protagonists. He is Nya's brother, the red Ninja, and the Elemental Master of Fire. He was voiced by Ryan Bowman in the first and second films, and will be voiced by Matt Howell in the third film. History Sometime prior to the first film, Kai and Zane were recruited by Sensei Wu to become Ninja and defend Ninjago from all evils. They were soon joined by Cole and Jay, who also began training with them. Ninjago In 2010, the Hypnobrai Tribe was being transported inside a trailer across Jamanakai Dam. However, a trap set by the Fangpyre Tribe freed the Hypnobrai, and they began killing construction workers on the dam. As the chaos ensued, Kai and Zane entered the village on a hovercraft, and attacked a Rattlecopter. Though the copter was destroyed, Skales, the leader of the Hypnobrai, killed Cole's father. Several years later, Kai had completed much of his early training with Wu and his allies. One day, an aerial pirate ship, Destiny's Bounty, arrived in Jamanakai Village. Wu dispatched Kai and his allies to raid the Bounty and rescue the crew's prisoners - Dareth and a politician, Cillian Fincher. Though their mission was a success, Wu learned that his nephew, Lloyd Garmadon, had freed the Hypnobrai and Fangpyre tribes from their tomb. Lloyd led the Serpentine on a mission to blow up Jamanakai Village's electrical barrel and fuel the chaos in the city. To counteract Lloyd's plans, Kai and the Ninja readied their vehicles and arrived at Jamanakai, with Kai driving the Blade Cycle. A battle ensued in the village, as Kai and the Ninja raided Destiny's Bounty once more. During the fight, Kai left the ship to confront Lloyd, who justified his rogue cause. Eventually, the Bounty would crash and Soto's crew was forced to leave, while Lloyd and the Serpentine retreated as well. The Ninja allied with police officers Ben Delmar and Mason Davis and set off to fight the Serpentine again. Kai drove the Blade Cycle through the jungles of Ninjago, pursuing a Fangpyre Truck carrying explosives. The chase led to the Slither Pit, a giant canyon on the outskirts of the jungle. There, Cole fought and killed Skales, avenging his father, while Zane captured Lloyd as per Wu's orders. With help from Jay, who drove Cole's Tread Assault, Kai forced the truck off the cliffside and it crashed in the canyon below. Kai, Jay and Zane regrouped with Cole and the police in the canyon, where they agreed to stay united and fight for a better future. Following the conflict, Kai met with Cole, Jay and Zane, and they agreed to continue their roles as defenders of Ninjago. Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Ninjago Characters Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Rise of the Great Devourer Category:Ninjago: Age of the Golden Master Category:Rise of the Great Devourer Characters Category:Age of the Golden Master Characters Category:2014 Storyline Category:2015 Storyline Category:2016 Storyline Category:Elemental Masters Category:2018 Storyline Category:Protagonists Category:Living Protagonists